


Change of Plans

by Angrydollface



Series: WHMFD Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, there are feelings, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrydollface/pseuds/Angrydollface
Summary: Bucky has plans for Clint, all kinds but somehow he ends up going with something he hadn't expected.A little something for Mandatory Fun Day prompt week March 29/19.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> ~~  
> ~~
> 
> Thank you Kangfu_CB for beta reading this!

Bucky watches Clint slowly pad his way towards the pool, coffee mug clutched in his hands sleepily as he moves. Sunlight lighting his sleep mussed hair like halo, highlighting his muscular shoulders and biceps as he moves. Clint purposely went out of his way to find swim trunks that were impossibly small, clinging tightly to his toned thighs and ass, leaving nothing to the imagination, and Bucky takes in the sight greedily. Clint sets his mug down beside the pool, stretching lazily like a cat before moving to sit down, feet slipping into the water with a content sigh. He takes a long sip of his coffee before setting the mug down beside himself again and leans back on his hands, closing his eyes and basking in the early morning sunlight.

Bucky takes in the strong lines of Clint’s chest, eyes trailing down to his well-defined abs and back to the obscenely tight swim trunks. The urge to move from his quiet space in the shade hits him suddenly and he’s moving before he even realises it. He considers several courses of action before he gracefully sliding himself into the pool water, careful to minimize noise and not disturb his sun-blissed lover. He watches as Clint tilts his head back, exposing the soft expanse of his throat and Bucky unconsciously licks his lips. The longing to run his lips and tongue against Clint’s pulse point raging under his skin pushing his movement forward. He knows exactly the sound it would entice from Clint when he does it and the thought makes his cock twitch with anticipation.

Bucky stops just out of reach, taking a moment to savour the beautiful man before him, all hard lines softened by the morning light and he knows through and through that Clint is more heart than brains and the dawning realization that he wouldn’t hesitate to step into the line of fire for this man is like a kick to the gut. Bucky shakes his head, clearing the thoughts away, not wanting to examine them any closer.

“Morning beautiful,” he quirks a smile up at Clint, watching as his blue eyes blink open sleepily and move his way.

It takes a moment for Clint’s eyes to focus but he smiles softly towards Bucky. “I must be dreaming,” he murmurs quietly, rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes before blinking at Bucky again.

Bucky takes this opportunity to move closer, running his hands up Clint’s legs from his calves to his knees before leaning over and snatching his coffee cup holding it for Clint to take.

“Nope,” he pops the P, before chewing on his bottom lip briefly, eyebrow quirked up in amusement as he watches Clint take the coffee mug from his upheld hand. “Not dreaming.”

Bucky tilts his head and takes in the coloring of Clint’s cheeks with satisfaction, knowing that Clint hadn’t realized he spoke out loud. He watches Clint’s throat bob as he gulps down the rest of his coffee, resisting the urge to pull Clint forward and bury his face against his warm skin. Instead he lets Clint continue to wake up a little, fingers drawing circles lazily against the outside of each thigh as he waits, pushing away the hum of impatience running below his skin.

“Plans for today?” Clint peers at Bucky, eyes already starting to clear of sleepiness as the coffee works it’s magic.

“Oh, I have plans,” Bucky replies, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and making a show of trailing his gaze over Clint’s body as he slides his fingers under the material of Clint’s swim trunks.

Gripping his thighs, Bucky pulls Clint forward as he moves in, pressing himself firmly against Clint’s body causing a shuddering breath to escapes Clint’s mouth as the wetness of his t-shirt meets hot skin. He slides his hands over the hard plains of Clint’s back, his right hand moving to cup the back of Clint’s head as their mouths meet.

Clint moves easily, arms snaking around Bucky and holding tight, gladly taking anything that Bucky is willing to give. Bucky pours everything he doesn’t want to say into the kiss, mouth hungry and desperate against Clint’s. Before long they break apart, breathing heavily as they look at each other, cheeks flushed with arousal and unspoken truths.

“So about those plans...” Clint smirks cheekily at Bucky trying to break the obvious tension between them and make things easy and smooth again.

Bucky quirks an eyebrow, trailing his fingertips down Clint’s sides just to watch the goosebumps flush across his skin. “Suppose those plans could involve you,” Bucky replies dryly, lips turning into a smirk of his own.

Something complicated flashes across Clint’s face before it’s carefully hidden again and Bucky pretends he didn’t see it as he looks down to watch his metal fingers traces the lines of Clint’s stomach, up further still until he’s taking one of Clint’s nipples between his fingers and giving it a gentle tug. Clint’s breath hisses out from between his teeth like he was caught by surprise by the sensation and Bucky looks up, catching the fleeting lost expression on Clint’s face.

Bucky shifts, shaking his head and causing strands of his dark hair to come loose from his bun before framing Clint’s face with both his hands.

“Jesus, we’re both idiots,” he states simply before brushing his lips softly against Clint’s.

“Wha-” Clint’s question is interrupted by a firmer kiss, before Bucky breaks away and looks at him again.

“Did ya really think I don’t have every intention of taking care of you, pal?”

Clint pulls back at the question with a half shrug, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand with a look of uncertainty, his silence speaking volumes. He makes a small gesture towards his lap, “It’s not like I can’t take care of myself.”  
Bucky stop and blinks at Clint dumbly. They’re usually better at being on the same page and while he wasn’t explicitly clear as to what he was talking about, he hoped Clint’s immediate conclusion wouldn’t be about his dick. Clint starts moving away, putting more distance between them and Bucky knows, it’s now or never.

“That’s not what I meant, Clint. C’mere,” Bucky reaches out and grabs Clint’s hand, halting the process of him moving away. Clint settles back down, looking at Bucky expectedly.

Bucky looks up to the sky, taking a deep breath and giving Clint’s hand a squeeze before letting go, steeling himself for this to go horribly wrong. “What I mean is,” he pauses, looking for the right words, “not just that.”

Bucky sneaks a glance at Clint finding his face forced into a blank expression.

“Fuck Barton, it’s not just the sex,” Bucky looks down at his hands, flexing each of them in turn. His heartbeat is beating loudly in his ears and he can feel his face burning. “I’m sweet on you,” Bucky says quietly, suddenly the sun feels overwhelming against his skin, the silence is too much in his ears and the urge to retreat is rapidly growing.

“Barnes are you trying to tell me you’d like to go steady?” Clint teases lightly, pushing off from the edge of the pool and crowding into Bucky’s space.

Bucky lets out the breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and meets Clint’s eyes, finding something soft and fond in them. Clint pulls him close, flashing Bucky a blindingly bright smile.

“Cat got your tongue?” Clint nuzzles against Bucky’s temple.

“Shuddap, the answer is yes,” Bucky grumbles, moving to wrap his arms around Clint in a hug. He relaxes into the embrace and just holds on for a moment before pulling back, cupping his left hand against Clint’s cheek. “So whaddaya say, wanna go steady?”

Clint smiles devastatingly bright. “Fuck yeah.”

 

~~


End file.
